Recent developments in microcomputer and video technology -- specifically hypertext and interactive videodisc -- promise easily usable, comprehensive dictionary systems for American Sign Language (ASL). The proposed hypermedia-based ASL dictionary is designed to be used by hearing and deaf students of ASL and researchers. Hypertext and interactive videodisc will allow the dictionary to include several functions not currently available in any print media ASL dictionary, including phonetic lookup, definitions in ASL, inflected forms, complete pronunciation information, and useage examples.